Miroir
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Une histoire au sujet d'une fille moyenne de 13 ans a appelé Linn qui finit vers le haut dans le Marioverse… mais choses de visages qu'elle n'imaginerait jamais, comme son destin. Mais il y a d'autres sujets, et secrets qui sont…


Un jour.

Une heure.

Une minute.

Une seconde.

Alors il a tout changé… pour le plus mauvais… ou le meilleur ? Était-ce destin, ou était-ce destin ?

Mais une chose était pour sûr.

Ceci n'allait pas s'avérer très bien, est-ce que mais c'est la vie, droite ?

Il a tout commencé par un idiot appelé Aislinn, Linn pour le short. Elle a eu ce rêve fou d'entrer dans… le monde de jeu vidéo. Mais la plupart du temps le Marioverse. Le garçon était elle stupide.

Mais, c'est un fanfic, ainsi les choses se produisent-elles, droit ?

Elle a eu les cheveux blonds courts, les yeux bleu-vert, un dessus de tube de lavande, des caleçons de treillis, une ceinture de lavande, des chaussures de lavande, une longue écharpe de lavande, un collier de foulard de lavande, et son contact personnel préféré, un chapeau de lavande qui a ressemblé aux oreilles de chat sur l'extrémité. Ainsi je devine qu'elle presque a eu le sorta de regard de jeu vidéo… presque…. Ugh, je parle trop beaucoup. Anywhoo…

**L'histoire commence…**

Il a tout commencé sur les périphéries de la ville de crapaud, un grand endroit commençant, vraiment. Heheh, je suis un génie. Erm, quoi qu'il en soit…

Linn s'est réveillé sur la terre de ledit arrangement. Haha. Il était tout ensoleillé et heureux et toute cet heureux disparaissent la merde chanceuse. Parlez de gêner. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Kitayl : Personne aléatoire de Dangit, vous ne pouvez pas relater. Je vais dire l'histoire, ainsi vous allez mangez des butées toriques ou quelque chose.

Personne aléatoire : YAY !

Kitayl : Quoi qu'il en soit…

Linn a été désorienté et confondu pendant qu'elle se réveillait.

« Wh-où AM I ? » elle s'est demandée pendant qu'elle se levait. Elle est parvenue à trébucher plus loin dessus jusqu'à ce qu' elle ait fini vers le haut de seuls pieds s'effondrants du secteur où vous pourriez voir le signe géant qui a écrit : « Ville de crapaud ». Quelque chose avait fini vers le haut de l'épuisement toute son énergie, elle n'a pas pu même maintenir la conscience. Ainsi, elle s'est évanouie.

Puis, elle a eu un rêve étrange.

Il y avait un endroit étrange, méconnaissable. Il n'était pas même un endroit ; il était… comment vous mettent ceci… une fiction de son imagination. C'était un endroit frappé entre l'obscurité et la lumière, et elle s'est tenue au milieu pendant qu'un vent froid soufflait près. Il faisait froid, pas comme dans la température, mais comme dans l'émotion. Elle a tenu quelque chose, son visage vidangé de l'émotion, son blanc d'esprit, son coeur arrêté. Pourtant elle a semblé se demander quelque chose… comme si quelqu'un lui a dit quelque chose de important… et elle le remettait en cause . Ce qui… ce qui ce moyen ?

Elle s'est réveillée dans un de ces secteurs de repos, celui dans la place de la ville de crapaud. L'ouvrier s'est tenu de l'autre côté heureusement, alors que quelqu'un d'autre se tenait près du lit.

Elle était les mêmes espèces que Mimi, des espèces que j'aime appeler un Shapeshifter… à moins qu'orange. Comme Mimi, elle a changé son équipement régulièrement. Aujourd'hui elle a porté ses cheveux dans une pixilated-à-le-fond-queue de cheval comme habituel, avec le T-shirt blanc avec un grand point rouge dans les jeans moyens et. Bien que ses jeans les aient cachés, elle a également porté les chaussures oranges. Son nom ? Ki. Linn a sauté à cloche-pied sur le plancher.

Est-ce que « où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ? DITES-MOI MAINTENANT ! » elle a interrogé effréné, la fouettant des bras d'une mode d'anime. Ki l'a repoussée.

« Ville de crapaud. » Ki a répondu. Linn l'a regardée comme si elle étaient aliénée.

« B-mais, la ville de crapaud est dans le Marioverse… que nous sommes sur terre… » Linn a expliqué. Ki a clignoté et a renvoyé le regard.

La « terre ? Vous a fait … frappent probablement votre tête ? » Ki a demandé, bonheur modifié la tonalité dans sa voix. Linn est tombé plus de dans une mode d'anime, une baisse de sueur et des toutes. Pendant qu'elle se levait, le crapaud d'aubergiste a marché plus de, un heureux semblé collé sur son visage.

« Ki vous a trouvé extérieur juste sans connaissance de ville. » Elle a commencé, son visage se transformant en regard confus.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez passé dehors en premier lieu ? » elle a fini. Linn a regardé vers le bas.

« II vraiment juste ne savent pas. I découvert froid là, j'ai marché dessus pour pendant quelque temps… mais il s'est senti comme si mon corps avait été vidangé de toute l'énergie… et je me suis juste effondré. C'est tout que je me suis rappelé. » Linn a expliqué. L'aubergiste a incliné la tête.

« Bon puis, je suppose que vous devriez obtenir allant. » Elle a dit. Linn incliné la tête et laissé. Il était vrai cependant, elle était dans la ville de crapaud, le Marioverse. Son rêve est venu vrai, mais il n'était pas pendant qu'elle imaginait… c'est-à-dire, elle n'a jamais imaginé que c'était même possible. Il n'était pas même un rêve. Ki a également sorti, mais est resté près du bâtiment, observant Linn.

« Elle est… » Ki impair a commencé à elle-même.

« … » elle a fait une pause.

« … Mais je suppose que je le laisserai juste à celui. »

_**ÊTRE CONTINUÉ**_

Miroir

Une histoire au sujet d'une fille moyenne de 13 ans a appelé Linn qui finit vers le haut dans le Marioverse… mais choses de visages qu'elle n'imaginerait jamais, comme son destin. Mais il y a d'autres sujets, et secrets qui sont… plus évalué découvert de K pour l'intensité.


End file.
